This invention relates to pallets for storing a load, and more particularly, this invention relates to pallets which reduce shock during storage and transportation of loads.
Conventional pallets are often inadequate for the transportation and storage of sensitive items. The palletized loads are normally handled several times, either manually or by fork lift trucks, before reaching their final destination. Though securely attached to a pallet, sensitive items can become damaged by vibrations transmitted through the pallet during handling and transport of the palletized load. This is particularly true when the pallet is being set down on a hard surface.
In addition, it is not uncommon for the pallets to be subjected to abuse during the transportation of goods. The pallets may be damaged by forklift tines, mishandled or unintentionally dropped. Thus, a need exists for a durable pallet that can withstand potential harm during the transportation of goods while protecting delicate items from shocks or vibrations during handling.
The present invention fulfills the above-described need by providing a pallet with shock absorbing support members. Generally described, the pallet comprises a base having an upper face for receiving a load and a lower face. A plurality of support members are attached to the base wherein each support member comprises an upper housing, a lower housing movably attached to the upper housing, and shock absorbing material located within the upper and lower housing. The upper and lower housing move together to a compressed configuration when a force is exerted on the pallet, thereby compressing the shock absorbing material located within the housing. When the force on the pallet is reduced or removed, the upper and lower housing move apart to an expanded configuration causing the shock absorbing material to expand.
More particularly, the pallet comprises a center bolt attached to the lower housing. The center bolt passes through an orifice in the shock absorbing material, and an orifice in the upper housing. The center bolt also passes though an aperture located in the base and engages the upper face of the base, thereby attaching the support member to the base. The pallet may further comprise at least one retaining bolt which movably attaches the lower housing to the upper housing such that the upper housing and lower housing can move between the compressed and expanded configurations.
Still more particularly, the pallet may comprise a plurality of support member enclosures, wherein each support member enclosure surrounds the lower housing and at least a portion of the upper housing of a support member. When the upper housing and lower housing move to the compressed configuration, the upper housing is lowered into the support member enclosure. The center bolt may be attached to the bottom of the support member enclosure and pass through an orifice in the shock absorbing material, an orifice in the upper housing, and an orifice in the lower housing. The center bolt also passes through an aperture located in the base and engages the upper face, thereby attaching the support member to the base.
The shock absorbing material is preferably an elastomeric material. In addition, the base, upper housing, lower housing and support member enclosure are preferably made of polymer resin, such as high density polyethylene.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, claims, and drawings.